


Just a Touch

by madamewriterofwrongs



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Kiss, Getting Together, L - Freeform, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Scars, Soft Eddie Diaz, Soft evan buckley, Tumblr Prompt, soft and slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs
Summary: “What’s this?”Buck tried to see where he was pointing but it was too close. He wracked his brain trying to figure out what Eddie could be pointing at. Then he remembered.“Oh, it’s my tracheotomy scar. I forgot it was even there.” After two years, it was practically gone. He must have been staring pretty intently.Eddie touched the skin where he’d indicated and Buck swallowed the jolt that ran down to his fingers.********************The boys are just quiet and alone and things get a little intimate.Buddie First Kiss Week Day 3: Soft and Slow
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769068
Comments: 26
Kudos: 289





	Just a Touch

Buck passed Eddie his second beer and clinked the bottle with his own as he leaned against the kitchen counter. The shift had been a hard one. Nothing crucial or life altering. Just hard. People who called for their help and they barely made it in time. Buck hadn’t wanted to go home right away. Normally, after a hard shift, he’d try and coax a few of the team out for drinks so they could be together in a setting that didn’t involve life or death situations.

Tonight, no one had the energy to go out so Eddie invited him over for a drink or two. If he couldn’t have the whole team, being there to tuck Christopher into bed and then relaxing with his best friend was just as good. They were just starting on that second drink and Buck could breathe a little more. He wasn’t thinking over all the ways it could have gone wrong today, he was thinking about what he would do tomorrow.

He noticed Eddie’s eyes drift down below his chin and his easy smile faded away. Buck tilted his head in confusion but Eddie only squinted and gently put down his bottle – careful not to wake his son in the other room. As he rose from his position across from his partner, Eddie tucked his left hand into his pocket, but his right was pointing at something near Buck’s collar bone.

“What’s this?”

Buck tried to see where he was pointing but it was too close. He wracked his brain trying to figure out what Eddie could be pointing at. Then he remembered.

“Oh, it’s my tracheotomy scar. I forgot it was even there.” After two years, it was practically gone. He must have been staring pretty intently.

Eddie touched the skin where he’d indicated and Buck swallowed the jolt that ran down to his fingers.

“When did you get a tracheotomy?” He seemed transfixed on that spot; Buck supposed Eddie had never noticed it before. It wasn’t one of his favourite scars to point out when they were swapping stories.

“Uh, I was on a date and I started chocking on a bit of bread.” He tried to laugh but the air had suddenly evaporated from the room. When had that happened? “She, uh, she did an emergency tracheotomy right there at the restaurant.”

Eddie did look up at him then, his brown eyes filled with concern and curiosity. “Was she a doctor or”

“It was Abby.” Eddie added just a little bit of pressure to his touch at the mention of her name. She was another subject Buck barely brought up around his friend. He struggled to find his voice. “Apparently she called dispatch and had them walk her through the process until the paramedics arrived. It was our first date, actually. Things were never traditional with her.” He smiled but it didn’t reach across his face, all of his energy focused on breathing in and out at a steady rhythm. But that quickly ended.

Eddie’s eyes drifted down to where his finger was pressed into Buck’s skin, a pensive look marring his face. He was silent for a moment and Buck could feel the rotation of the earth from his rooted position. He heard the words just barely above a whisper, their bodies close enough to feel the exhale against his throat. “She saved your life.”

Eddie’s fingers lingered on the thin line of tight skin, a ghost memorizing the shape of what could have been. Buck’s eyes watched as his partner examined the scar, not daring to breathe in case he broke whatever trance they had fallen into. The silence around them was heavy. They felt it pressing down on their shoulders, keeping them locked in place. Locked into what, Buck had no idea but he had the strangest sense that something was shifting.

The only movement was the slow trace of Eddie’s fingers against Buck’s throat. Each brush left a heat against his skin and Buck worked his jaw closed to keep from reacting with a shuddering breath. His touch was so gentle, like he wasn’t even aware of how intimate it was. Buck wouldn’t stop him. Slowly, Eddie’s touch drifted to the left, where his fingertips halted and the silence felt stronger. He could feel the way Buck’s heartbeat had surged forward under his touch.

Their eyes met and in them, came a realization. Of what, they hadn’t yet found the words for, but Eddie’s touch became firmer, surer. His fingers stayed pressed against his pulse point, keeping measure of the man’s reactions, while his thumb swept up his neck from his scar to the base of his chin. The nail of his thumb scratched lightly on the other man’s skin as it drifted slowly down over his Adam’s apple. Buck’s lips parted instinctually, drawn open by the pull of Eddie’s touch. His thumb brushed to the right side of Buck’s neck and with just the slightest bit of pressure, held him in his hands. Buck felt that same pull compelling him forward, his neck long and exposed. Their eyes never parted. Buck felt an primal fear that if he looked away for even a moment, then this would stop. And he didn’t want this to stop.

Eddie had stopped breathing. It could explain the light-headedness but he couldn’t explain the overwhelming urge in his stomach to squeeze his partner’s neck just a little bit harder and pull him forward. He had a vision of lips and skin and the feeling of being satisfied and loved. He couldn’t. He shouldn’t. And yet. The desire was overwhelming his other senses. He felt Buck swallow under his touch and saw the way his eyes widened as if waiting for something. Anticipation.

A spark of hope ignited in Eddie’s gut but with a blink, he extinguished it. He really shouldn’t. Shouldn’t tempt fate; shouldn’t hope without confirmation. Whatever he felt right now was a product of proximity and a need that hadn’t been fulfilled in a while. He wouldn’t put that on his friend.

Eddie loosened his grip but didn’t release, though it was enough to leave Buck staggering. His head was swimming, his eyes stayed locked onto his partner’s but nothing was coming into focus. He needed that touch back. Needed that firm hold. But Eddie was pulling away, his hand gently releasing and sliding away from his neck.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” His voice barely cracked the surface of his lips; any sound above a whisper would have shattered their weighted silence. _Eddie was pulling away_.

No.

Buck clamped a hand over Eddie’s wrist before he could retreat completely, his fingers now resting just about his collarbone. So close to where he wanted – needed – them to be. The sudden movement startled Eddie and his nostrils flared in surprise when his breath came back to him. Buck didn’t release him; didn’t relent or retreat. Instead, he tipped his head forward to looked at his partner with wide eyes, serious and longing.

“Do you want to kiss me?” To Eddie’s ears it was an accusation, but Buck’s tone was almost shaking with fear. He wanted to physically retreat but he couldn’t go far with his partner’s hand holding tightly. His fingertips were tingling with the sensation. With the desire for more.

“What?”

Buck tried again, willing more assurance into his voice. He’d felt the shift this time, the silence and the touch offering something more. It sat in his gut like an anchor, pulling him towards something. He couldn’t be wrong about this. He just couldn’t.

“Because I want to kiss you.”

Eddie blinked hard as if this dream version of Buck would suddenly disappear from his grasp. Had he heard correctly? Did he actually want this? The heat that spread through to his fingertips at the thought of it answered that question. But what to do about it.

Buck carefully watched his partner, waiting for any signs of rejection, of anger. When Eddie didn’t try to pull his hand away, he tugged on his wrist and slowly brought it back to where it belonged. His partner’s inhale was sharp but all Buck could see were how wide and black those eyes were. Eddie’s hand wasn’t moving, just resting against his skin, heavy and warm.

“Can I?” The fingers at his throat tightened and Buck’s eyes caught on the tongue that darted out when Eddie licked his lips.

“Can I kiss you?” It wasn’t so much as a question as it was a plea to whoever was listening that he might crack and crumble away if he couldn’t close the space between them. He could feel that his lips and jaw were moving, could feel his own breath wash over them as he struggled to breathe; but for the life of him, he would never know if he ever voiced his pleas.

Because Eddie was pressing a finger into his jaw, pulling his chin forward as if presenting him for inspection. Buck watched his partner’s eyes explore him, always lingering on his lips; and whether he wanted to tease him or encourage him, Buck pulled on his bottom lip and ran his tongue along the back of his teeth. Properly plumping his lips and displaying his tongue to him, offering a promise of something more. Whatever his intention, Eddie’s gaze stayed locked on his mouth like it was the only thing in the world.

And Buck felt the overwhelming urge to give Eddie the world. He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips tentatively. Testing the waters, asking for permission but offering him everything. All Eddie could think about was the gentle touch of their lips and how the simplest action sent lightning through his fingers.

When they parted, a silent conversation passed between them. _Do you want this, too? Can I have that? Can I have more?_ And for just a moment, the world stilled, waiting for their answer.

It was enough to make them melt into each other. Their lips met, and new heat pooled in Eddie’s stomach as he went in for more and more. He wanted – needed – to take whatever Buck would give him, his grip on his throat loosening with each breath between them. Buck was guiding his hand lower, pressing hard against the bone of his wrist but soothing it with the pad of his thumb. He felt a tingling sensation down to his toes and it only made his lips more persistent. As he let his hand be led across his partner’s body, he felt the erratic thump of Buck’s heart, spreading long fingers over the tattoo he knew was resting there. Buck lead his hand down over his ribs which seemed to dance under his touch. They curled across his back and he knew exactly what Buck wanted.

He pulled Buck from his spot against the counter and held him tightly, both arms coming to press their bodies closer together. With Buck standing, he had to raise his chin to keep their lips connected. And he wouldn’t have parted them for the world.

Each meeting of their lips was another shot of electricity down Buck’s spine. He wanted more – needed more. He raked his hands through the other man’s hair, pulling at the back of his head just enough to angle him. Buck licked into his mouth and was met with an eager response as Eddie rolled his hips into his. Somehow, he knew that his hair would be soft and those lips would be rough and that touch would be a fire across his skin, but all he could think was _yes_ and _more_ and _finally_.

Eddie was drowning in Buck’s kisses – the burning, languid movement of their lips as though they had all the time in the world – eager for something else to latch on to, to consume and pull under with him. If he never caught his breath again, his body would keep kissing Buck and he needed to show that. Needed to prove that. Needed to mark his body so the world would know he’d been there.

His mouth drifted lower, bringing his teeth and tongue to whatever patch of skin he could reach. He felt the whine of protest from Buck but it never reached his lips, replaced with a shudder as Eddie nipped at his clavicle. He steadied his partner with a hand around his waist – or maybe it was to leave bruises on his ribs that wouldn’t disappear for days. Buck let his head fall to the side, opening his neck for more of Eddie’s ministrations, his mouth falling to the man’s shirt in wet, open mouthed touches. With each press of Eddie’s teeth and tongue, certainly bursting a few blood vessels on his journey, Buck rolled between biting and pulling at whatever fabric he could reach. If he let Eddie go on for much longer, he might tear a whole in his shirt – not that that wasn’t a great idea. But he needed Eddie, needed his lips, needed to stop breathing anything but him.

In a fit of possession, Buck grabbed his partner’s face and lead him back to the kiss they’d abandoned. It felt like coming home. Eddie pulled at the edges of his partner’s shirt, his fingers brushing the skin of his hips, and Buck felt the fire burn blue. He surged forward and twisted their bodies into the back of the counter, peppering biting kisses as he pressed Eddie over the wooden surface.

They could have stayed that way for hours, pressing kissing and holding tight and barely breathing; but with much reluctance, they drifted apart. Buck dropped his forehead to Eddie’s and they simply breathed each other in.

If Buck kept inhaling through his mouth like that – lips pouted and red – like he’d never known air until this very moment, Eddie would have to rethink is plan of stopping.

Slowly, their eyes met through fluttering eyelashes and a smile made it all the way across Buck’s lips this time.

“Does this mean we’re dating now?”

Eddie had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing but he couldn’t smother the hungry look or the bemused curl of his lips.

“It means I’m going to spend all day tomorrow trying not to stare at that hickey.”

He knew what Eddie had done – somewhere in his foggy mind was the logic that he was going to have a lot of bruises tomorrow – but all he could do was bring his lips down again. This time shorter and sweeter, but no less desired.

“You’re so possessive.” He teased.

Eddie rose to meet his lips again, still starving. “Only of what’s mine.” The flash of desire was replaced with a soothing warmth that he didn’t realize was there. He held his breath – intentionally this time – waiting for Buck’s response. But he was met with more gentle kisses as a reward, so he relaxed into their touch.

Buck was the first to part eventually, placing two solid hands on Eddie’s chest – ignoring the desire to run a hand over the muscles twitching under his touch – and stepping back just far enough to think. It gave Eddie the room to stand straight and observe his handywork. Buck could barely focus, the skin above his shirt collar was peppered with bruises and licks all down his right side. His shirt was rumpled where he’d played with the material and he dragged his eyes away from venturing lower. The wave of lust hadn’t subsided, merely ebbed and flowed; he was waiting for the tidal wave that would eventually come.

“So that’s my tracheotomy scar.” Buck eventually exhaled. A playful smile paired with joyful eyes had Eddie doubled over in laughter. His partner quickly joined him. This was unexpected. The sheer wave of delight that passed between them. The lust was still there – the desire for touch – and maybe the lack of oxygen was making them both giddy. But it felt as right as those kisses. As natural as their touch.

After a particularly loud bark, Eddie was quick to shush him. “Christopher is still sleeping.” For all their desire, they’d stayed relatively quiet, staying true to their desire to not break the spell of whatever had consumed them.

But now. Now the spell had been broken and Buck still wanted Eddie, and Eddie still wanted whatever Buck would give him.

Eventually, their laughter subsided and they fell into a silence that stretched for miles. The boys stared at each other with the same question burning between them.

_What now?_

Eddie licked his lips before he spoke, trying hard to meet Buck’s eye. “Do you want to sleep over?” He recognized the flash in Buck’s body as the same one he felt. “We don’t have to do anything just…” He swallowed his lust and replaced it with a knowing smirk. “I don’t think you can go home tonight.”

Buck returned that same smile and exhaled the last of his nervous energy. “No.” He confirmed. He was definitely not going home tonight. His hand twitched with the urge to grab Eddie’s hand and lead him to the bedroom at the end of the hall, but he had the slow realization that if he touched him, he’d never stop.

Eddie, bless him, seemed to be struggling with the same concept so, instead, he cocked his head as an indication to follow him. The journey to his bedroom was simultaneously the shortest and most agonizing walk of his life. He could feel the heat of Buck’s eyes on his back, seemingly tracing patterns on his skin with just a look. And he didn’t want it to stop.

He’d thought about it – as he was sure Buck had. The playful looks, the unnecessary touches. All teasers to something that would never be. Until it was. And now he found himself struck with the desire to never let it end.

Standing in the entrance to Eddie’s bedroom, Buck came to meet him so they were standing on either side of the frame. The lust was still there but it was accompanied by something else, stirring in his bones. Hope? Anticipation? Happiness?

“Where did that come from?” Was all he could mutter aloud. But it was enough to make Eddie smile soft and wide, and Buck lost his breath all over again.

“I don’t know but I’m not complaining.”

His reassurance was enough to let Buck hazard a reach to Eddie’s fingers, seeking out permission. He was met with a reassuring curl around his digits. Holding him there. Binding him.

Buck squeezed his hand as he whispered “Can I really stay?” As if assuring them both that this was real.

Eddie only gripped their hands tighter. “I’m not letting you go.” And it felt like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun but also difficult to write because I haven't done a lot of kiss/intimacy-focused scenes. I hope you liked it.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are so appreciated.
> 
> Check out my tumblr [madamewriterofwrongs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madamewriterofwrongs/blog/madamewriterofwrongs)


End file.
